Everything Has Its Time
by ValaEnVash
Summary: Starting at Utopia, things change for The Doctor and The Master. But in a good way, I promise! Doctor/Rose.  This is my first fic, so take it easy on me, please!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Doctor Who. Yes, I wish I did. No, I don't earn any money from this. Yes, David Tennant is My Doctor.

ALL PRAISE TO THE MIGHTY BBC! ;)

SUMMARY: Starting at Utopia, things change for The Doctor and The Master. But in a good way, I promise! (This is my first fic, so take it easy on me, please!)

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

Chantho cowered before the man she once admired, now fearing for her own safety. Professor Yana, her friend and teacher, was gone. She could see the madness in this new man's eyes as he approached her with the sparking cable in hand.

"Did you never think," he growled, "all those years standing beside me, to ask about that watch? Never? Did you never once think, not ever, that you could set me free?"

Chantho, panicking, pointed her blaster at him and backed away slowly, never once taking her eyes from him.

"Chan, I'm sorry, tho! Chan, I'm so sorry!"

He sneered at her. "You… with your chan and your tho, driving me insane! "

"Chan, Professor, please…"

His face screwed up in fury as he screamed. "THAT IS NOT MY NAME! The Professor was an invention; so perfect a disguise that I forgot who I am."

Her back hit the wall, preventing any further escape, and the gun in her hand a distant memory. Her fear became a foul taste in her mouth as she begged, " Chan, then who are you, tho?"

A mad smile graced his features. "I… am… the Master!"

He thrust his hand forward, electrocuting his former friend and assistant, and her screams filled the room.

The Master dropped the now dead cable and turned from Chantho's body, walking toward his treasure. A TARDIS. His now, to do with as he pleased. Oh ho! And what is this! The Doctor's hand! Oh this will be useful.

The sudden sound of the Doctor, Jack and Martha pounding at the door to the laboratory, begging to let them in, prompts him to turn to the computer banks across the room. A single flick removes the guidance chip from the computer.

"Utopia."

He smirked at the ignorance of these humans. So trusting and so full of hope. So vile and disgusting.  
>He hears the Doctor begging him, louder now, to let them in and not open the watch but ignores them in favor of the TARDIS and escaping.<p>

What the Master doesn't see is Chatho, moving slowly and painfully reaching for the blaster she dropped.

The Master begins to hurriedly pull the yards of power cables from the TARDIS, again ignoring the pleas from his former friend. He almost wished he could stay to watch those bumbling idiots be torn limb from limb, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"Open the door, please. I'm begging you, Professor, please listen to me. Just open the door! Please!"

Chantho, in a last burst of strength, raiseed her arm high enough to aim at The Master as he turns and tosses the last of the cabling from the TARDIS doors. She fires one blast at The Master, hitting him in the chest. She hears his cry of pain before the blackness takes her once more and her body falls lifeless.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Doctor Who. Yes, I wish I did. No, I don't earn any money from this. Yes, David Tennant is My Doctor.

ALL PRAISE TO THE MIGHTY BBC! ;)

SUMMARY: Starting at Utopia, things change for The Doctor and The Master. But in a good way, I promise! (This is my first fic, so take it easy on me, please!)

A/N: So like I said, this is my first fic and I was completely not secure in the fact that I posted this story starter. But I'll tell you what...2 reviews in under 24 hours makes me so flippin happy I did post it. So FYI cammiestar58 and .Wonderland.8510... I completely love you! THANKS and I hope it stays good reads.

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

Outside the Professor Yana's lab, Jack smashes control panel and the door opens, allowing them to rush in. The Doctor runs forward but can only watch as The Master shuts and locks the TARDIS doors.

The Doctor quickly finds that his key doesn't work, nor does his sonic screwdriver as The Master deadlocks the TARDIS.

To The Master's amusement, he can hear The Doctor pounding on the doors and begging.  
>"Lemme in! LET ME IN!" The Doctor's fear mounts further when Martha finds Chantho dead and Jack is unable to secure the lab doors. "I'm begging you. Everything's changed. It's only the two of us; we're the only ones left! Just let me in!"<p>

The Master holds onto the TARDIS console, looking weaker by the second. "Killed by an insect. A _girl_. How… inappropriate. Still, if the Doctor can be young and strong, then so can I. The Master, reborn!"

The fires of regeneration consume The Master's body, altering every cell. The Doctor can hear The Master screaming through the pain and looks on in horror at the lights flickering through the TARDIS windows.

At that moment, the Future-kind make it to the lab door, trying to force it open. "Doctor! You better think of something!"

What neither The Doctor nor The Master realize is this: As The Master starts to regenerate, he is standing entirely too close to The Doctor's severed hand. The Master's regeneration energy explodes from his body, engulfing the jar and reacting with the genetic material held within. It backfires spectacularly and The Master is inundated with memories. His own as well as The Doctor's.

He remembers.

His days at the Academy.  
>Koschei walked the halls of The Academy, lost in his own mind. His thoughts should be on the current project he and Theta were developing for their Quantum Field Theory and Statistical Mechanics classes. It was, of course, almost finished. They <em>were<em> the smartest students in the Academy, regardless of their "extracurricular" activities. (He really would find a way to prove the miniature sun Theta created last week was an accident.)

He remembers Theta. His best friend.  
>"Theta! You idiot, run!" 18-year-old Koschei tears through the halls of his father's house, laughing loudly as he grabs his shocked friend's hand and drags him out and through the courtyard. They keep running, across the red grasses of the field behind the manor to the silver-tipped trees beyond.<p>

Theta trips and pulls his hand from Koschei's, slamming his side into the nearest tree.

"Ow…" Theta rubs his aching head and ribs as he rolls to his back. His gaze is pulled from those beautiful burnt orange skies when Koschei plops beside him, panting a bit from exertion.

"I don't know why you insist on taunting your tutor, Koschei. It just causes more trouble than it's worth and you always end up getting more lessons in the end."

Koschei grinned at his friend, "Yeah, but it really is worth it to see steam pour from Father's ears when his 'greatest disappointment' surpasses him again. And again. And again! Ha!" He giggles like the child he was not so long ago.

Theta grins back at him. "Idiot." The boys look back to the skies of their home. Each lost in the dreams and hopes and plans for the future.

He remembers the Time War.  
>"What the HELL do you think you're doing? Get away from there, Koschei!" The Doctor pulls his friend from the control panel of the TARDIS.<p>

"You can't do this, Theta. You CAN'T! This is gonna kill you. Properly this time! Let _me_ do it!" The Master never begged. As much as The Master hated The Doctor, Koschei loved him because his friend never gave up on him. The Master couldn't fathom where this influx of consciousness came from, but he felt almost _compelled_ to help.

"The Council are idiots and fools." The Doctor turned, ignoring his friend, twisting and turning the controls to begin the necessary launching sequence.

The Master stalked up behind him, fists clenched. "They can't expect you to commit genocide, even it is the Daleks! This goes against everything you are, and don't you _DARE_ deny it!"

The Master grabbed The Doctor by the shoulders, turning him around to face him, and he froze. His friend, the good one, his guide. His eyes were like frozen stone; cold and unyielding.

"No." The Doctor reached to hold The Master by the wrists, pulling his hands from his shoulders. "I've seen how close you are, old friend. The madness you've held at bay for _so_ many years. I can't."

He turned back to the controls, but The Master reached to jerk him back around. "_NO! _Just _stop…"_

"_You_ stop, Koschei." The Doctor barely had a hold of his temper now.

Quietly, The Master straightened and looked The Doctor in the eye, a shield falling across his face. "I'll stop you somehow. You know that, right?" It wasn't really a question.

"You can try." The Doctor started beginning the launch sequence on the TARDIS again. "Leave, Koschei. Leave now."

The Master cocked an eyebrow. "Nope," popping the 'p' like The Doctor's 10th self did.

The Doctor froze, straightened and faced the time rotor of his beloved ship.

The next thing The Master knew, he was waking up in a field of red grass, his mind aching and his jaw feeling bruised. The sounds of The Doctor's TARDIS just fading in the air.

Disbelief. "He hit me. That _bastard HIT _me!"

The Master and The Doctor didn't see each other again for years. By then, the madness rooted in The Master's mind had overtaken him. Koschei was long gone the first time he tried to kill The Doctor.

He remembers Gallifrey.  
>The Council of the Time Lords had resurrected The Master. "The perfect soldier" he was called. What did they know? Sure, he liked to kill. Daleks, especially. But this? This wasn't war. This was a massacre. So The Master ran.<p>

The Doctor's mind was overtaken by fire and screams and pleas for help, save me help me no no no no NO don't do this stop them stop them stopthemstopthemstopthem!

The Doctor did his duty. He used The Moment and burned Gallifrey, locked it in for all of time and beyond.

The once long locks of hair shorn in a soldier's cut, black trousers, boots, and tunic fitted with holsters for weapons of many shapes and sizes. The Doctor had used those weapons too, and died a little inside with each life he took. Soon, only the cold detachment he'd had to instill in himself kept him from following the path of The Master into insanity.

He looked very much the part of the conquering leader, the once Lord President of Gallifrey, the general of the greatest army of the Seven Systems. The Destroyer of Worlds. He lost it all as he grasped his head in his hands, fell to his knees in the TARDIS, and screamed until his throat bled.

The Doctor expected to die. There's no reason why he _shouldn't_ have died. His injuries before opening The Moment had ensured he would at least regenerate soon. But the screams of his people dying, the lights in his mind for each Gallifreyan and Time Lord soul, extinguished one by one, locked that part of him. He refused to regenerate. _Refused!_ Let this be the end. PLEASE!

The fire from the loss of everything he knew became, all to quickly, ice and numbness, and swallowed the last of the Time Lords in blackness and nothingness.

dying

pain

Why the hell was he alive? He should have died with the rest of his people. He was ready for_ that_ at least! Not a new body though. Never that. The soft, poetic, Byron-esque man that was his Eighth self replaced with the hard soldier, leather and big ears, and an emptiness in his mind only soothed by the hum and constant presence of the last TARDIS in existence.

Weeks in the TARDIS' Zero Room gave him time to heal physically. Then, after a few slightly (but not quite) unconscious suicide missions, Her admonishments to Her pilot, Her thief, finally broke through.

Then he met _her._ Rose Tyler. Oh, he tried to forget her in the minutes after telling her to run for her life. Should have been easy too. But no. His TARDIS chimed in his head to save her… again. So he ran from death again, only seconds away from being blown to bits by the bomb he planted on the roof of Henriks.

So why couldn't he leave her behind? He tried to forget her again after dealing with the mess that was the Nestene Consciousness. Weeks he traveled. Months. Then, years. The Titanic, Krakatoa, the day Kennedy was assassinated. He tried to leave Earth. Really! He did! But his _precious_ ship was having none of that.

Humans. Supid apes. Wouldn't know how to properly travel in time if they had a hole in their foreheads.

Rose Tyler.

His little pink and yellow human.

When did he fall in love with her? From the word "Run"? Dickens? Probably really started sinking in with the incident with the Slitheen family. _"I could save the world but lose you." _Sappy, broken, miserable, old man.

Oh, if the mighty Time Lords could see him now. They really _would_ banish him, but with no chance of repeal this time. Ha!

She's dead. "Your stupid game _killed_ her!" The only thing keeping me sane and you took that away from me. Jack? Help me. Avenge her. Stop this madness. Wait… what? JACK! "SHE'S ALIVE!"

She saved him though, in the end. Oh, so many times. Killed him too, to be honest, but he'd do it again. In a heartsbeart. Daleks. Can they never die? … Oh. Rose… you'll burn!

Gut-clenching, mind-numbing, fear that she wouldn't want to be with this New Doctor. Gods, it almost crippled him when she asked him to change back. Would she leave him?

No. Not Rose. Never Rose. He'd even put up with her mum's cooking, if that's what it took for her to see he really was the same man. Still loved her, even though he'd never be able to say it. Didn't do domestics, eh? Might be easier this time. Easier with two. No. Easier with her. _Better_ with her.

"Tea! That's all I needed! Good cup of tea! Super-heated infusion of free-radicals and tannins, just the thing for healing the synapses..."

"Aww, I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger. And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me. Ooh, that was rude. Is that the kind of man I am now? Am I rude? Rude and not ginger?"

"Blood Control? Oh! I haven't seen blood control in years!"

"I challenge you!"

He hears Rose yell. "Doctor!" and tosses the sword to him. "Still the Doctor, am I?"

Pain. "You cut my hand off!"

And things start to fade a bit, greying around the edges of The Master's consciousness as his regeneration literally burns itself out.

"And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky, because quite by chance, I'm still within the first 15 hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I have just enough residual cellular energy to do this."

Ah. So that's where the hand came from. Good job, Doctor.

"Witchcraft?"

"Time Lord."

Then nothing. His mind snaps. His body seizes. Darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Doctor Who. Yes, I wish I did. No, I don't earn any money from this. Yes, David Tennant is My Doctor.

ALL PRAISE TO THE MIGHTY BBC! ;)

SUMMARY: Starting at Utopia, things change for The Doctor and The Master. But in a good way, I promise! (This is my first fic, so take it easy on me, please!)

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

The Master wakes up not long after on the grating, fighting back The Doctor's memories that have been forced into his head.

The jar with the handy bio-matching recepticle has shattered, burned, melted. The handy spare hand has disappeared into dust and settles through the holes in the grates on the TARDIS console room floor. She'll make it a point to clean up later.

This new Master curls into the foetal position, wishing he could crawl into himself and be gone from this life already. He reaches shaking hands up, grabs his head and pulls, as if trying to pull the demons from his very soul. Screams as it burns and tears flow down his face. His arms wrap around his legs and he is hugging his knees, crying, then screams like his soul is lost.

The Doctor starts pounding on the doors of his precious ship again. "Master! Master! Open the doors!"

Jack and Martha are still working desperately trying to keep out the Future-kind.

The Doctor soon realizes no sound is coming from the TARDIS, it's not moving, not leaving them at the end of the universe. So, taking a great chance, he runs back to Jack and Martha to help close the door, blocking it with now broken machinery.

"Doctor?" Jack's wide-eyed stare at the TARDIS focuses everyone again.

The Doctor can now hear The Masters' cries turn hysterical and he start screaming again, high-pitched, extensive, and echoing. The TARDIS - you brilliant thing you! - manages to release the manual control The Master used to deadlock seal the doors and The Doctor, Jack and Martha rush in just as the Future-kind manage to start opening the laboratory door.

The Doctor finds his old friend/enemy curled up on the floor, hands raw from beating the grating and pulling at his hair, gibbering in Gallifreyan.

"Theta. Help me. Sorry so sorry. Oh Gods. Never…. Dead! No! Theta stop it. Stop me. Help me please help me. No more no more no more…"

The Doctor pulls The Master's hands from his head and cradles his body to his chest, rocking him like a infant.

The Master rears back and grabs The Doctor's head. "I see her! She's there, the Golden One. The Lady. She's singing!" A crazy smile and short laugh shoots out. "Loves Her Doctor. Keeps him safe." The Master grimaces and curls forward again, but The Doctor has grabbed his arms to keep him off the ground. He freezes when he hears "Keep him safe. Save the world, save you too. Burning!" and pulls The Master back into the safety of his body. The sounds of The Doctor's dual heartbeats seem to calm him a bit.

"Master. Stop this. Stop it! Listen to me, there's no one here. Let me help you!"

He starts to hyperventilate, gasping, head thrown back to see the ceiling of the TARDIS. "The drums! The drums! Louder louder stop it!" Then, gasps and stills. "My Lady, my Golden Lady. My Goddess." The smile that breaks through tears raging down his cheeks is frightening and beautiful, and his breathing becomes shallower and slower, his heartbeats slowing.

"Master! Hold on now. Come on. Talk to me, Master. Talk to me!" The Doctor shakes him a little then switches to Gallifreyan. "Koschei. Please let me help you," and puts a cool hand to his old friend's burning cheek.

The Master lowers his gaze to look The Doctor in the eyes, tears still streaming and eyes hot, the madness receeding like the tide. "Theta. There you are. She stopped them you know. She stopped drums." He closes his eyes, sighs and smiles. "She stopped them."

He looks back at The Doctor and whispers in Gallifreyan. "I should have come here first. Should never have run. You ran. I saw it. Across the whole wide universe. And more! Gallifrey … is gone?"

The Doctor nods shortly.

"I see. Well, _you_ saw. It was for the best really. Only thing that could have been done."

The Master tucks his head into The Doctor's chect and takes a deep breath. He feels his body calm and his mind settle, quiet, for the first time since his days in the Academy. Before the Untempered Schism. Before the madness started taking hold.

A beatific smile crosses The Master's face now. He looks so young! And not just this body. It's like the weight of all the years he's suffered has lightened exponentially.

"Oh, you've done such great things, old friend."

The Doctor is confused, as well he should be. "What?"

"Such wonderful things. And the people! Humans! Ha!"

"What?"

The Master sits up quickly, almost smashing his head into The Doctor's chin, catches himself, then grabs his shoulders tightly and says softly. "Oh, the things you've seen!"

He sighs and leans forward to place his forehead on The Doctor's. "I should have come to you," and blacks out.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Doctor Who. Yes, I wish I did. No, I don't earn any money from this. Yes, David Tennant is My Doctor.

ALL PRAISE TO THE MIGHTY BBC! ;)

SUMMARY: Starting at Utopia, things change for The Doctor and The Master. But in a good way, I promise! (This is my first fic, so take it easy on me, please!)

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

As The Master passes out, The Doctor catches him again before he slumps to the floor, settles him on the grating, and turns to see Jack and Martha behind him, shocked and amazed.

"Right! Let's get out of here!" and begins that manic-Doctor-dance, dematerializing the TARDIS to jump into the vortex and away from the year 100 trillion.

"Doc, what the hell happened here?" Jack is quitely clearly over his shock now, but his anger over the idea that they may have been left at the end of the universe still burns.

Martha steps up too. "He killed Chantho! Who the hell is he?"

The Doctor sighs and rounds the console to his friends to attempt to explain a relationship nine centuries and numerous regenerations old. "He's the Professor Moriarty to my Sherlock Holmes."

Jack snorts, drawing a loud "Oi!" from The Doctor.

"Well he is!" The Doctor sighed at this, leaning against the console, watching his old friend's unconscious body.

"We grew up together on Gallifrey. Children of Gallifrey were taken from their families at the age of eight to enter the Academy. Some say that's where it all began, when he was a child. That's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the Untempered Schism. It's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. We stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired. Some would run away. And some would go mad."

Martha piped up, "What about you?"

The Doctor scoffed, "Oh, the ones that ran away. I never stopped!"

He stepped over to The Master and crouched to check his pulses. "The Master fled the Time War after he was resurected by the High Council to fight on the front lines." The Doctor look to Jack and Martha. "He would have been one of the best, the fiercest. But it was a massacre."

The Doctor moved to the captain's chair and sighed heavily. "The people of Gallifrey, Time Lord or not, were out-numbered at least thirteen to one."

Jack whistled. "Jeez, Doc."

"Yeah. And then it fell to me to end it." He looked to his friends, the pain and grief showing fresh in his dark eyes. "I made Gallifrey burn." He looked to The Master. "I killed all of my people. Doomed them to a never-ending death, time-locked in a war than will never end. Living, fighting, dying, coming back, then doing it all over again."

The Doctor scrubbed his hands over his face. "So when he ran," he nodded to The Master, "He ended up here. Human at the end of the universe, and ready to give his life so the rest of the people there could live, could make it to Utopia," he muses. "Then we show up." Suddenly, he bounces away and around the console to the monitor.

Martha gestures to The Master, "Wha d'we do now? With him, I mean?"

"I'll need to do some tests, scans to see ... well, just to see." The Doctor walks over to The Master and squats down to him again. "Wonder what he meant by 'His Golden Lady'? ... hmmm... "

"Alright then, up you go!" He grabs The Masters' arm and hauls him up.

"Lemme help, Doc," Jack said and grabs the man's other arm to take him to infirmary.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Doctor Who. Yes, I wish I did. No, I don't earn any money from this. Yes, David Tennant is My Doctor.

ALL PRAISE TO THE MIGHTY BBC! ;)

SUMMARY: Starting at Utopia, things change for The Doctor and The Master. But in a good way, I promise! (This is my first fic, so take it easy on me, please!)

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

Dozens of scans and several hours later, Jack pops back in.

"Martha's sleeping. Figured you probably hadn't eaten anything, so I brought you a snack," and hands his friend tea and a banana.

The Doctor laughs at this. "Thanks, Jack."

"So, what did you find?"

A deep breath and sigh, he removes his glasses to glance at The Master.

"Well, that's just it. Nothing TO find." He sips his tea, stops and looks into it. "Oh, that's good, Jack!" and sips deeper. "Surprise 'round every corner today it seems," he smirked over the rim of his cup.

Jack laughs, "Watch it you. And I'll have you know I learned from the best!" Jack goes quiet, remembering his best friend, never lover (though not for lack of trying), and almost sister. "Is she really okay?"

The Doctor looks into his cup and swirls the liquid, remembering as well. "I dunno, Jack. Wish I did." He looks Jack in the eye, almost coldly. "She was almost sucked into the Void that day. Because of Torchwood. Yes, I lost her, but at least she's alive."

"But... how… I mean, What the HELL?" Jack gapes at The Doctor who almost laughes at his shocked goldfish impression.

"Pete, her parallel dad, caught her. Right before she would have gone. Took her away and saved her." He finishes his tea. "He did what I couldn't," and put his cup down, turns back to the readings on screen.

"That was it? Did you even TRY to get her back?" He was getting mad now.

"Yes, Jack, of course I did. I actually spent the better part of a year searching for some way of getting through to her, but the gap was too small. I had to burn up a sun just to get enough energy to say goodbye." He swallows past the large mountain in his throat. "Wasted time and couldn't even tell her.."

Jack put a hand on his shoulder. "She knows. You have to know that."

"SHE told ME though. Said what I couldn't."

A hand grabs his quickly, squeezes hard. The Master. "She knew, old friend. Your Lady Rose."

The Doctor jerks away, full Oncoming Storm on his face. "How do you know her name?"

The Master drops his hand, sighs, and turns back to stare at ceiling. "The Golden Lady sings and stops the drums, Doctor. She quiets the night and bring light in the day. Her songs unravels worlds and brings life." He looks at Jack. "You should know this better than anyone, Captain."

The Doctor and Jack are silent, pale, a little sick and a lot in shock at this. In Gallifreyan, The Master says, "She's never really gone, Theta. She did promise you forever after all."

"How do you know this, Koschei? How do you know all this?" The Doctor whispers.

And so, for the first time in so many lifetimes, The Master explains clearly, truthfully, and with no ulterior motives.

Jack said and grabs the man's other arm to take him to infirmary.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Doctor Who. Yes, I wish I did. No, I don't earn any money from this. Yes, David Tennant is My Doctor.

ALL PRAISE TO THE MIGHTY BBC! ;)

SUMMARY: Starting at the end of Utopia, things change for the Doctor and the Master. But in a good way, I promise! Doctor/Rose. (This is my first fic, so take it easy on me, please!)

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

The Master sat up and forward, throwing his legs over the side of the infirmary cot and sighing heavily. He scrubbed his hands across his face and dropped his arms and gaze to his lap.

"It started back on Gallifrey. Oh, so many years ago," he smiled thoughtfully and said, "You were right, Doctor."

The Doctor cocked his infamous eyebrow, encouraging him to go on.

"You were right to try to stop me all those years. The madness in me, the burning, the _drums_..., " he grabbed at his head. "It never stopped, never once, in all that time. Not _once._"

He sighed again and turned his face to the ceiling. "Then, the war came, and I was at The Cruciform, defending Gallifrey." He barked out a short laugh. "For what it was worth then. And then, _She_ came."

The Master's eyes glazed over as he remembered. "She burned like the sun, Doctor."

He missed The Doctor pale and tense.

"For a few minutes, a few blessed, quiet, _golden_ minutes, it stopped. Time stopped. And She was there. I heard singing, Doctor. I heard Her Song. I saw The Cruciform fall, Gallifrey burn, you… I saw you, old friend. You would have died, too, and everything would have been lost. Gone. Dust."

He reached out for The Doctor's hand and held it like an anchor before twining his fingers in his own.

"I saw Her save you," The Master whispered and looked The Doctor in the eye, deep into him. "She kissed you and saved you, saved us all," and looked down to their conjoined hands.

"And then I was back on The Cruciform, explosions all around me frozen in time, so many of our old friends and classmates and family fighting, dying, _regenerating_ only to die before the change could be completed. She never _said_ anything, but I _heard_ Her. That beautiful, timeless voice."

He glanced back at The Doctor, who stood frozen and transfixed. "You know the one. _That_ voice."

The Doctor just nodded once, slowly.

"She said one word. Just one. 'Run.' And I did. Time moved again and I fell to my knees. Just barely missed being exterminated."

The Doctor loosed a rough chuckle at 'Run' but flinched at 'exterminated'. The Master dropped his hand then.

"Found a battle TARDIS, ran, crashed on the Silver Devastation, and managed to use the Chameleon Arch to make myself human. I'd regenerated into a mere child, then was lost, with no memory, no TARDIS, nothing but the fob watch. I kept running, too, because even then the drums never stopped. Occasionally, I'd hear that word sound in me, 'Run!' and I'd be off again. Saved my life too many times to count."

The Master straightened his posture and slowly climbed off the bed. "And the rest is, shall we say, history," he smirked.

He reached a hand out to grasp The Doctor's bicep. "So, thank you, Doctor," and hugged the man fiercely. "Thank you for everything." He kissed The Doctor's cheek and walked past him and Jack, who stood silent at the infirmary door.

"Sleep sounds good now. Good night."

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

**_Thank you thank you thank you so much for the great reviews so far. I honestly did not expect any, so thanks! I hope the rest of the story goes well. To be honest, I'm thinking about working on a 'sequel', too. Already working on something else, too._**

**_Oh and Fair Warning: And yes, I 'ship Rose and the Doctor so hard. So the majority of my stories will revolve around them. Hope ya don't mind!_**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Doctor Who. Yes, I wish I did. No, I don't earn any money from this. Yes, David Tennant is My Doctor.

ALL PRAISE TO THE MIGHTY BBC! ;)

SUMMARY: Starting at the end of Utopia, things change for the Doctor and the Master. But in a good way, I promise! Doctor/Rose. (This is my first fic, so take it easy on me, please!)

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

"Absolutely amazing, really. Should have tried this centuries ago!" The Master laughed uproarously, but sobers quickly. "Sorry again, old friend. It took all of this to help me see clearly. And your memories in my head... how did you manage not to kill me, all those chances you had?"

The Doctor smiled at him, pleased at his reaction to the banana cream pie he found in the kitchen and Jak's now empty bottle of hypervodka. "You were my friend once. I'm not about to kill someone because they tried to kill me. Be no one left!" The Doctor smiles.

Jack snorts from his position, facedown on the tabletop. "Understatement of the year, that is."

Laughter pours from the kitchen in warm, rolling waves.

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

Days later, The Master is steady enough in himself and in his own mind to leave the infirmary under his own power. He immediately sees Martha in the hallway and is swamped with guilt.

"Martha. I'm so sorry. For everything."

"You killed her."

He winces. "And I'll live with her death, and countless others, for the rest of my lives."

"Good." She walks away

He sighs and makes his way to find The Doctor before locating him in the library. His old friend is reclining on a large plaush, emerald green sofa, feeding a pair of ducks he sees swimming in the pool and reading The Evolution of Sentient Gelatin.

"Your reading material leaves something to be desired," he laughs.

The Doctor looks up and tosses the rest of the muffin to the ducks. "How're you feeling today? Any pain, dizzyness, nausea… psychotic breaks from this form of reality?"

The Master laughs and sits on the other end of the couch, facing The Doctor. "No, No, none of that."

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before The Master couldn't hold back any longer.

"I want to help you."

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow. "Help me? Do what, exactly?" Suspicion colored his voice thickly.

The Master sighs and sits forward, hands clasped between his knees. "I heard you telling Jack about Canary Wharf," he begins carefully and watches as The Doctor sits back carefully.

The TARDIS quickly moved the pool away, replacing it with a crackling fireplace.

"I think i know of a way to get her back. If you want her, that is." The Doctor stared at him and said nothing, but The Master hurried on. "I mean, it's gonna take a hell of a lot of work and research and it might fail, but it's worth a shot right?"

He stopped and The Doctor continued staring at him, saying nothing.

"I'll make sure it's safe," he whispered. "No universe collapsing, I promise. You need her more than you're willing to admit and I'll bet my lives that she needs you, too. You can't keep going like this or you're going to die. I have to do something. _Anything_ to help you see that." Nothing. "SAY SOMETHING!"

The Doctor turned his head to stare into the flames.

The Master just sat there watching him, then growled as he stood. "Arg... sorry." turned away. "Shouldn't have mentioned it," and made to walk out of the library.

"Thank you." The Master stopped and turned back to The Doctor. He looked so broken. Lost. The Doctor turned hollow eyes to the man he once called brother of his heart, the man that also tried to kill him and enslave the universe so many times. The man offering to help him attempt something so dangerous, so mind-numbingly awesome...

"It's impossible."

The Master smiled slightly. "Your definition of the word needs ... regenerating," and walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Doctor Who. Yes, I wish I did. No, I don't earn any money from this. Yes, David Tennant is My Doctor.

ALL PRAISE TO THE MIGHTY BBC! ;)

SUMMARY: Starting at the end of Utopia, things change for the Doctor and the Master. But in a good way, I promise! Doctor/Rose. (This is my first fic, so take it easy on me, please!)

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

In the months and years that passed, The Master accompanied The Doctor in the TARDIS. He saw companions come and go, taking a piece of his old friend with him each time they left, were forced to go or were taken. Each time, he saw The Doctor become less and less himself. More hollow. He was afraid for his friend and knew this lack of hope couldn't last forever.

He rarely accompanied The Doctor on his little "missions" anymore, but he helped when he needed to help, and celebrated when celebration was called for.

In all that time, he plotted. Not domination or death, but something infinitely more formidable.

His equations and tests and theories must stand under even microscopic scrutiny. He would not risk The Doctor or Rose, he would accept any liability and would plan for any contingency.

Finally, after collapsing from exhaustion one too many times, he ended up in the infirmary again. The Doctor hovered over him as he regained consciousness.

"You have to stop this. All these years, you've done nothing but help me, but you've got to stop this." The Doctor helped him sit upright.

"But..."

"No!" The Doctor ran his hands through his hair. "Just... don't." He sighed "It's been over 62 years since I lost her! Time travels faster in the parallel universe. One year here is three there. It's been 186 years, Koschei." The Doctor crumbled and leaned back, bracing himself on the TARDIS walls. "She's dead by now," he choked out.

"No."

The Doctor looked at his friend.

"No. I'm not quitting! I'm so close."

"Then, I'm sorry, but I have to stop you. Again." The Doctor pulled a prepared syringe from hip pocket and advanced on The Master.

"NO!" He swing and struck out, hitting the arm with the syringe and knocking The Doctor to the floor. His friend didn't move.

"Doctor?" He jumped down from the bed. "Doctor!"

The Master turned him over and saw the syringe stuck awkwardly into the doctor's abdomen, the plunger fully depressed. He yanked the offending item out and checked his pulses, then released the breth he didn't realize he held.

"Sleeping. Thank Rassilon." He picked The Doctor up, moved him to the bed The Master had just vacated, and left the room, locking the door behind him. Swaying as he walked down the corridor, he made his way to the console room. He needed help.

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

Jack sat at his desk looking at the myriad of pictures scattered around the room. More than 100 years had passed since he'd seen many of those familiar faces, but the memories remained as fresh as the day the snapshots were created.

Gwen and Rhys with their daughter, Anwen, grinning up at him at Gwen's 50 birthday party.

Ianto, smiling over his shoulder at Jack while making coffee.

Tosh, smiling lovingly at Owen as he ranted to anyone that would listen about the injustices of having to track Weevils.

Alice and Steven, chasing each other through sprinklers in their backyard.

Many showed Jack posed with politicians and celebrities, some with lovers wrapped around him, all grinning for the whole world to see.

One picture stood out from the rest.

The Doctor, tied at his ankles and hanging like a giant fish, soaking wet with arms crossed at his chest. He was red in the face and yelling at Jack and The Master to cut him down immediately. The Master laid on the boardwalk to the side of Jack, laughing like a maniac at the Oncoming Storm. Jack stood to the side gesturing wildly at his "catch".

Jack laughed to himself, wondering how his friends fared.

His latest team was brilliant, but it never stopped the memories when things were slow. Had been slow, too. Months and months with barely even a spike in the rift. Good thing, too. They all needed a break.

He looked up to the giant cog door rolling back in the main entrance to the Hub. It had taken years and millions of dollars to rebuild Torchwood Three, but he did it. Making it better and better as time passed.

Gwen's namesake, and great-great-granddaughter, strolled in holding a massive cup of coffee in one hand, pressing the other tightly to her temple. "Can you please do something about those damn sirens?" she yelled at him.

He grinned. "Long night?

"Like you wouldn't believe. Well... maybe YOU would." She walked away and to her desk, muttering something that sounded an awful lot like "Damn you, Jack bloody Harkness" in a voice that could have belonged to the original Gwen. He laughed loudly until he heard a series of beeps from his wrist strap, and answered it, still laughing. "Harkness."

The face of The Master showed on the viewscreen. "Jack. I need you."

Jack smirked. "Oh, I have waited YEARS to hear those words."

The Master sighed and shook his head. "Just let me in."

"Alright, alright." He pressed a series of buttons on the Hub's security console. "Mi casa, and all that"

"Thanks." The screen went blank and Jack stiffened. "He thanked me...oh, this is bad. GWEN! Incoming TARDIS!"


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Doctor Who. Yes, I wish I did. No, I don't earn any money from this. Yes, David Tennant is My Doctor.

ALL PRAISE TO THE MIGHTY BBC! ;)

SUMMARY: Starting at the end of Utopia, things change for the Doctor and the Master. But in a good way, I promise! Doctor/Rose. (This is my first fic, so take it easy on me, please!)

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone reading this. I seriously hope I haven't bungled things too badly with this. (I catch myself reading chapters and thinking 'WTF was I doing?') So thanks again!**

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

The TARDIS materialized in its usual corner of the Hub, but when the doors didn't open, Jack got worried. He pulled his key from his pocket and went in, finding The Master sitting on the jump seat close to unconscious.

"Koschei! What the hell happened? Where's The Doctor?"

Koschei laughed. "You said my name. Must be love." He groaned, sitting up. "Just tired. The Doctor's in the infirmary." He held up a hand, staying Jack's alarm. "He's fine. Sleeping."

"I think you should tell me exactly what happened here," and crossed his arms over his chest in typical Jack Harkness style.

"And you're right because I need your help."

The Master told Jack about his plan to access the parallel universe to get to Rose. To get her back for The Doctor.

"He doesn't see it, Jack. One of the smartest men I have EVER known... and I've known my fair share, but he can't see what's right under his nose."

Jack interrupted, "They need each other."

"Yes, but it's more than that."

"Figures. Usually is with those two." Jack smirked and Koschei chuckled.

"Yeah, it is. Jack, do you remember Bad Wolf?" He watched Jack pale and jerk back."I'll take that as yes since, in your condition, it would be hard not to." He straightened and stood, swayed again and waved off Jack's offer of a supporting hand, stumbled to the console and laid a hand on it.

"It's taken me all these years to figure it out. I have the equations and variables worked out. Even had the TARDIS help me with some so I wouldn't chance hurting Her." He stroked the console and rotor. "The one thing I could never find is the right universe." He shrugged, "Would have worked on it forever, but I passed out." Koschei grimaced. "Exhaustion, you know, is something even Time Lords are not immune to."

Jack snorted, nodding and remembering several times he'd found The Doctor passed out under the console, screwdriver in his mouth, lose wires in each hand, and soft snores coming from his friend.

"I must have been dreaming. I had to have been because I haven't seen her in so long. It's the only way I would have NOT brushed it aside."

"Who?"

"Bad Wolf." The Master smiled. "My Golden Goddess. My Lady of Time." He continued to absently stroke the time rotor.

"I used the energy signature from the TARDIS and the time vortex, added in Rose's own unique biochemical makeup to find what _shouldn't_ be. And it worked, Jack. Not only did I _find_ the right universe, I found _Rose_. I can track her any_where_, any_when_, across time and space in _every_ universe." His voice dropped to almost a whisper. "She's still alive Jack."

"Impossible," Jack countered.

Koschei laughed. "Between you and The Doctor, that word means nothing!"

"Well, this is great. Fantastic and absolutely brilliant!"

Jack jumped up and grabbed Koschei into a swinging hug, pounding each other on the back before pulling back and kissing Koschei full on the mouth. Jack barely had time to realize he wasn't stopping him before Koschei pulled back and said, "This is where I need your help to make things right."

He walked around the console to show Jack the monitor. "Not enough power. Can't go around exploding stars without consequence."

Jack watched him warily. "How much power?"

"I need the Rift."

"WHAT?"

The Master cocked an eyebrow. "I need. The Rift, Jack. More specifically, I need to harness all the power of the Rift, wide open. I can channel it through the TARDIS, powering her up for a complete, and SAFE, jump through to the other universe. She can stabilize the jump window for as long as it takes to get her back to him." He looked back at the monitor. "Shouldn't take more than a day or two."

"What about this world? Open Rift means more baddies and I can't risk that. Even for Rose Tyler."

"That's the good thing! No "baddies", as you called them. The Rift will be tethered to the TARDIS and nothing will come or go without Her knowledge or intervention. Completely safe!"

Jack hestiated for 2.3594 seconds, forever in the eyes of the Time Lord in front of him.

Jack nodded. "Let's do it."

"YES! Thank you Jack!" Koschei jumped, grabbed the immortal man and kissed him again, once, quickly. "I owe you for this, more than you can possibly know."

A bit dazed, Jack nodded. "Yeah. You do. Now," Jack clapped his hands together, rubbing them excitedly. "Where's The Doctor? We gotta tell 'em!"

Koschei rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, stammered.

"Yeeaah... He's not gonna be ... involved in this."

This time Jack cocked his eyebrow. "And why not?"

"I um... I... kinda...," his voice dropped and he muttered. "druggedhimandnowhe'sunconsciousintheinfirmary."

Jack surprised them both when he burst out laughing. And laughing. And laughing. Until his sides began to ache and tears streamed from his eyes. Koschei even giggled along with him.

"Oooh! This is gonna be great." He swiped his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself, barely able to contain the giggles.

"Phew!" he laughed. "Alright then. Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Doctor Who. Yes, I wish I did. No, I don't earn any money from this. Yes, David Tennant is My Doctor.

ALL PRAISE TO THE MIGHTY BBC! ;)

SUMMARY: Starting at the end of Utopia, things change for the Doctor and Koschei. But in a good way, I promise! Doctor/Rose. (This is my first fic, so take it easy on me, please!)

**A/N: I had planned on updating sooner. I did! Promise! . . . . . . Then I got the following that prodded me into action:**  
><strong> "Did you put Ten on there yet?"<strong>  
><strong> "No. Should I?"<strong>  
><strong> "YES!"<strong>  
><strong> "Sorry! I'll do it now!"<strong>  
><strong> "Okay. Cause that is just NOT acceptable..."<br>oops? **

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

It took the pair slightly under two weeks to configure the Rift manipulators in the Hub to allow the energy they planned to release to be safely channeled to the TARDIS. Koschei set The Doctor up on a IV of liquids and nutrients to ensure his idiot friend didn't dehydrate or starve. He and Jack also took turns drugging The Doctor to keep him unconscious.

"He needs the rest anyway," was Koschei's only explanation.

Once everything was calibrated and connected, Koschei moved the TARDIS to the jump site in the center of the Wales Millenium Center. The only thing left to do was flip a few switches to power up the converters, input the coordinates, and allow the TARDIS to do the rest.

Koschei waited outside the TARDIS for Jack who walked up with his rucksack and a smile, showing how excited he really was.

"I'm scared, Jack. Really, truly, and properly scared. What if she doesn't want to come back? She could have a family now! Who am I to take that from her, even for The Doctor? What if she hates him for not coming sooner, or even coming himself? Oh gods, what if she's _really_ dead?"

Koschei groaned and scrubbed his face with his hands before threading his fingers into his hair and pulling. "I should have thought of this! I have _some_ of his memories but nothing of his after his hand was severed." He dropped his hands and paled, then whispered. "I could ruin everything."

Jack stopped him before he could go further. "No. Koschei, listen. She promised him forever. We have to give her the choice." He gestured to the TARDIS. "He's still unconscious, right?"

"Yeah," he said softly.

"Alright then. He can stay that way 'til we're done." Jack opened the TARDIS door and propelled his friend inside. "Let's boogey!"

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

Jack called Gwen from the TARDIS console. "Alright, Gwen. Activate the Rift manipulator."

"Good luck, Jack, and get back safe." The screen blacked out before he could reply and power suddenly flooded the TARDIS console room. The light grew so bright it hurt to look anywhere but down.

Koschei reached for the console, swore when it burned his hand, and slammed down the lever to begin dematerialization and the flight toward the open Rift window.

Jack thought it was quitely possible the smoothest ride he'd ever encountered in all of his TARDIS travels. Not a modicum of shaking, tossing, turning, sparking, explosions, or even slightly unsteady footing could be detected. So when the lighting returned to normal, Jack and Koschei looked to each other, their failure a deep pain in their souls written on their faces.

A light ping indicated they had landed.

The monitor showed they were still at the Wales Millenium Center and the clock on Jack's wrist strap matched perfectly with the one on the TARDIS console.

Nothing had changed.

"ARG! NO! This wan't supposed to happen! This was suppsed to _work_!" Koschei raged, kicking and screaming until he broke down, crying. "This was supposed to work, Jack. I was supposed to help _him_ for once. Fix something beautiful."

Jack just held him until he calmed.

"I've got a bottle of hypervodka with our names on it. Let's go have a drink or twelve, then we can come back, wake up the Doctor, and ... well, we'll go from there."

Koschei whispered, "He'll never forgive me." He turned away to stare at the time rotor. "I'm leaving, Jack."

"What? You can't! You're all he has left!"

Koschei turned sorrowful eyes on his friend. "He has you. Always will," then stood and walked out the TARDIS doors toward the Hub.

Jack sighed and scrubbed his face before grabbing his rucksack and following Koschei, pulling the doors closed behind him.

And ran straight into the Time Lord, knocking both of them to the ground.

It took Jack a moment to realize they had an inordinately large number of guns trained on them, but was very happy his stumble didn't cause some newbie in the bunch to get a little too trigger happy.

So, Jack being Jack, flashed his trademark grin and followed it with a quick. "Hi there! Captain Jack Harkenss. Are you are?"

No one answered but each remained on alert as Jack and Koschei were hauled to their feet and restrained.

"State your names and intentions."

Jack smiled again. "Well, like I said, my name is Captain Jack Harkness and this," he motioned to Koschei, "is my partner in life, Adam Smith." To his credit, Koschei didn't make even the slightest motion to disagree, but raised his head slightly as if daring anyone to challenge his role.

Jack continued, "We're here searching for someone we love. She's practically our sister-in-law and we've been looking for a REALLY long time."

Nothing else was said as the two were dragged across The Plaza center and, surprisingly, gently placed into a large blue SUV.

Jack tried numerous times to engage one of the soldiers in conversation, but failed to their silent treatment each time.

Koschei reach for Jack's hand, the picture of the concerned lover.

_I don't think you'll get much from them._ Koschei tossed into Jack's head, which subsequently made him jerk to stare at Koschei.

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN THERE?_ Jack screamed.

Koschei winced at the volume. _The TARDIS is safe. We're not dead. They don't know us._ He looked pointedly at Jack. _They don't know YOU. Think about it. Could we really have made it?_

_... makes sense._ Jack looked out the window to the sky around Cardiff. Zepellins. He grinned. _Oh yeah. We made it._

Jack tried one last thing. "Oi mate! What's the date if you don't mind?

The driver looked at him throught the rearview mirror as if he'd just escaped the loony bin. "15th March."

Jack muttered, "Beware the Ides of March.."

Koschei snorted.

"And the year?"

"What's wrong with your head man? 15th March. 3142."

Both men paled. "No way."

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

**_dun-dun-duuuun! _**

**_Sorry, Johnnie! Remember I heart yer face! _**

**_*runs to hide... quickly*_**


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Doctor Who. Yes, I wish I did. No, I don't earn any money from this. Yes, David Tennant is My Doctor.

ALL PRAISE TO THE MIGHTY BBC! ;)

SUMMARY: Starting at the end of Utopia, things change for the Doctor and Koschei. But in a good way, I promise! Doctor/Rose. (This is my first fic, so take it easy on me, please!)

**A/N: So yeah. I know there may be some hoopla about this bit. May be explained in the future. Probably will. Maybe. Just... bear with me on this. **

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

The blonde behind the desk was ready to murder someone. Anyone. The reports she tossed down showed a steady rise in the performance of their latest terra-former, but sabotage had destroyed a number of power couplings at the colony on Calais Prime in the Kasterborous constellation. A team would have to be sent out immediately.

"Director?" Her attendant poked his head through the door of her office.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in an effort to will away the headache she knew was coming. Days like this... "What, Patrick?"

"Alpha-Six has apprehended two male suspects in the Wales Millenium Center in Cardiff. They claim to be searching for their long lost sister-in-law."

She cocked a dark eyebrow and aimed a pointed chocolate stare at him. "And? Let them look." She turned back to her paperwork. Budgets be damned, Allie's theories into the Holtzman Effect could very well work in practical application. The Director had no problem authorizing use of _Voyager 7_ for the initial flight test once the prototype was finished.

Patrick stepped fully into the Director's office and cleared his throat. "Yes, ma'am. But, there's a problem."

She folded her arms across her chest (inadvertently giving Patrick a great view), leaned back into her chair and waited.

"One of the suspects said his name was...," he consulted the note in his hand, "... Captain Jack Harkness. They came out of a blue Police box, ma'am. The system alerted us and they're on their way here."

The woman at the desk froze, then stood as nonchalantly as she could manage, her hands curling into fists and short nails digging into her palms. She whispered, "Two of them?"

"Yes ma'am."

"ETA."

"20 minutes, ma'am."

"Take them to Sector 14 immediately." She rose, pointed at him and said very firmly, "No one speaks to them. No one touches them. No one approaches them when they arrive. And God help anyone that harms them.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll see to it personally." He left her office immediately to arrange her demands, never once questioning her orders.

Rose Tyler could be a hard-ass but she was a damn good boss.

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

Once Jack and Koschei were situated in a very austere conference room, they were (as ordered) left alone. No one would speak to them or even acknowledge they existed. _No one_ was willing to risk the Director's cool wrath.

"1134 years, Jack. They won't have a _clue_ who she is... _Was...,_" Koschei whispered. "Hell, I'm just under 1200 myself and I can barely remember who _I_ am half the time."

Jack sat back and grinned. "Hey, don't sweat it. Just had my own 2175th birthday last week and I'm still lookin' good!"

Koschei looked shocked at Jack's latest revelation, then laughed long and hard. "Thank Rassilon there's not another Jack Harkness. The universe couldn't take it... well, OUR universe couldn't..." He laughed again when Jack just kept grinning.

Three hours later, food and water were placed on the table by this universe's version of Ianto. Jack's heart clinched when Ianto walked in with the tray and didn't spare him a glance.

"Gentlemen. You will be detained here until such time as the Director sees fit to release you. At this time, you have commited no crimes. However, you will be questioned. Please, enjoy your refreshments."

Jack felt the name "Ianto" slip from bloodless lips.

The boy -man- stopped on his way out the door. Turned. "Yes, sir." Jack flinched. "My name is Ianto. How you know that, I can only imagine. However, do not feel you are welcome to use it. Good day." And left the room.

"Jack."

He stared at the closed door as if it would magically reopen and his Ianto would come rushing back into his arms.

"Jack." He felt Koschei place a cool hand on his shoulder. "It's not him."

"I know." Jack gulped. "I know"

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

Two hours later, the door was unlocked and a blonde in a smart black and blue-pinstriped jacket and skirt combo strode into the room. Jack took one look and was across the room with his arms around her, grinning wildly and swinging her happily around. Until he felt the barrel of the gun pressed to his stomach.

"Release me, sir."

He looked down to the small, but very lethal, barrel and back up to her, releasing her slowly. Koschei grabbed for his hand to pull him further back.

"But... Rose... It's me. Jack!"

"Yes, sir. I am aware of your name." Without taking her eyes off Jack, she backed away toward the door. "Yours too, Mr. Smith."

She looked between Koschei and Jack, saw their pale faces and shaken forms, heard the stuttered breathing, and ALMOST wished she could comfort them herself.

However, duty must...

"Mr. Harkness. Mr. Smith. My name IS Rose Tyler..." Jack and Koschei's grins were blinding but quickly extinguished. "... but I am not YOUR Rose Tyler. Your Rose Tyler is my many times great-grandmother."

"So, she really is dead?" 'Adam Smith' breathed.

Mrs. Tyler smiled. "Are you her Doctor?"

He winced. "No, but I know where he is."

"So HE'S still alive I see." She nodded. "You will come with me." She holstered her weapon and walked from the room.

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

"You know he'll be waking up soon." Koschei mused

"Yeah. I give him about 8 hours."

"Yeah."

"He's gonna be _so _mad we drugged him." Jack grinned.

"Yeah."

Mrs. Tyler overheard the conversation and interjected with a haughty "Men." at their laughter.

"Here we are gentlemen. Albion Hospital. Come with me."

Jack started at the name, remembering nanogenes, a child in a gas mask, dancing in front of Ben Big, and a Doctor with big ears, leather jacket, and chip on his shoulder the size of Jack's own ego.

Mrs. Tyler walked through the hospital hallways, speaking to no one, until she reached the only occupied room on the third floor.

"Captain. Mr. Smith. I believe what you seek is in here."

Jack stared into the eyes of a woman so like his Rosie it frightened him, but the thought of what lay behind that door pulled him forward.

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

The Holtzman effect is a fictional scientific phenomenon in the _Dune_ universe created by Frank Herbert, beginning with the 1965 novel _Dune_. The effect is never explained in detail, but it makes (among other things) defensive force shields and instantaneous space travel possible.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Doctor Who. Yes, I wish I did. No, I don't earn any money from this. Yes, David Tennant is My Doctor.

ALL PRAISE TO THE MIGHTY BBC! ;)

SUMMARY: Starting at the end of Utopia, things change for the Doctor and the Master. But in a good way, I promise! Doctor/Rose. (This is my first fic, so take it easy on me, please!)

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

They're early, she thought, laying her cheek on her knees and looking out the only window in the room. Her light ginger-brown locks fell thick and wavy down her side to curl around her hips and legs.

She heard a gasp and closed her eyes to try to block it all out.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said, in a voice so rarely used it croaked, and continued to repeat the few sentences anyone ever really heard from this mystery woman. "He'll come for me soon and I plan on being here so he knows I didn't wander off. Again"

She heard footsteps shuffle unsteadily towards her and breaths gasping.

Tears? She laughed to herself and gazed out the wondow again, hoping and wishing she could fly out to those stars she knew so well.

Jack approached the figure huddled on the floor slowly and heard her humming something... Something familiar... Why did he know that tune... Why... Oh! Glenn Miller's "Moonlight Serenade". A grin blossomed on his handsome face and he knelt down beside the girl that held his heart in her delicate, pale hands. He touched her arm, took a deep breath and said, "Hello, beautiful. You know, I still love that shirt. How 'bout another dance?"

She stopped humming. Stopped moving, breating, thinking.

"That's not funny." Tears on her cheeks. "Whoever you are stop it. Just stop."

"Oh, Rosie. Please don't cry. I could never stand it when you cried."

She slowly turned her head, eyes closed. "You better be there when I open my eyes, Jack Harkness. You'd _better_ be there."

He reached out to cup her face, leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Never leaving you again." And was knocked arse over tea kettle when she plowed into him, arms in a stranglehold around his neck and legs wrapped around his hips. The dam broke for both of them and they cried until the smiles and hugs were all that was left.

"Jack. _My_ Jack." she hugged him again burying her face in his chest. "How're you here? it's 'impossible', remember?" She pulled back to stare horrified at him. "Oh god! Please don't leave me!"

"Hey! I'm not leaving you. Told you that already. As for how... Well, that was him." He pointed over his shoulder to Koschei who had fallen to his knees at the confirmation Rose Tyler, the PROPER Rose Tyler was still alive. He buried his face in his hands and silently begged anyone, _anything, _listening not to let this be a dream. Please let this be real.

A hand on his head had him raising his eyes to the woman that haunted him for so many years and was the key to The Doctor's well-being.

_Hello, Koschei._ He saw the golden light sparkle in her eyes before she crouched down to see him at eye level. A flash. _You've done so well. Thank you for protecting him when I could not._

He cried out and threw his arms around this amazing woman.

Rose Tyler looked out the doorway to her granddaughter, seeing her truly for the first time in years. She smiled. "My Rose."

"Hello Grandmother," and returned the affection in her greeting. "I believe you should return with Captain Harkness and 'Mr. Smith'. He is waiting after all."

Rose pulled Koschei from her and hugged her grandchild. "I love you so much," she whispered fiercely. "You've done so well. Thank you for helping me with this burden."

Mrs. Tyler smiled again, handed Rose the keys to the SUV, along with a bag holding the remains of Rose's original belongings. As she lead them outside, she noticed her grandmother never once released either man's hand.

Once outside, Rose took one look at the vehicle and burst out laughing. Confused, her companions looked at her.

She pointed, "TARDIS blue!" and garnered a side-splitting laugh from Jack and Koschei.

Mrs. Tyler rolled her eyes again, grinning at the trio. "Time travelers..."

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Doctor Who. Yes, I wish I did. No, I don't earn any money from this. Yes, David Tennant is My Doctor.

ALL PRAISE TO THE MIGHTY BBC! ;)

SUMMARY: Starting at the end of Utopia, things change for the Doctor and the Master. But in a good way, I promise! Doctor/Rose. (This is my first fic, so take it easy on me, please!)

**A/N: After looking over what was finished already, it seems a bit... short. Then I realized that 3 chapters had been left out of the editing/upload process between Ch.12 and the end. Fixed now! YAY!  
>So yeah. It's done. Finished. Finito. NOT HERE! But it's comin'... eventually... ;)<strong>

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

Back in Cardiff, Rose, Jack, and Koschei made their farewells to Rose's granddaughter and made their way to the TARDIS waiting patiently for them.

Rose stopped and stared. "She's really here, isn't she?" then ran to the 'Police Box'. She placed a shaking hand on the outside panel and heard the jingling chimes of pleasure in her head. Rose laughed and made to pull out her key, when both doors flew opened on their own, welcoming her home finally. Neither Jack nor Koschei had ever seen this happen before, not even for the Doctor, and stood there in shock as Rose rushed in and grabbed one of the coral struts in a huge hug.

Rose whipped around to her men and demanded. "Where is he? Where's the Doctor?" She looked a bit frantically around the room, peering into shadows and underneath the console where he would normally be tinkering.

Jack rubbed his neck, obviously a bit more than uncomfortable. "Yeeeaaah... um. See.. the thing is..."

Koschei interrupted. "Hedoesn'tknowyou'rehere!"

She turned to him, pale. "Why?" she whispered. "Doesn't he want me here?"

Koschei hurried to explain. "Oh yes! Yes, of course he does!"

He quickly explained he had finally worked it out to get here but, since so much time had passed, the Doctor had given up hope, thinking she was dead.

"He tried to stop me but... Well... I stopped him." Koschei turned away carding his hands through his hair in a move so reminiscent of his friend before he wheeled back to Rose. "He was gonna drug me. Put me to sleep and leave me somewhere, toss me out of the airlock, who knows. But, I ... sorta… attacked him before he could get too close. Drugged him with his own concoction," he grimaced.

"He's been unconscious for about 2 weeks now,"Jack supplied.

"Take me to him," Rose said in a voice that wasn't all there.

In the infirmary, Rose stroked The Doctor's hair from his face, laid her hands on his chest to feel the reassuring thump of his two hearts, and put her head on his shoulder.

"Doctor. My Doctor. I'm here. I'm here. I love you," she whisper/sang to him before she straightened. "He should be in his room," looked up. "Darling, can you help? I don't know where it is."

The lights flickered softly and a door appeared across the hall, covered in beautiful Gallifreyan script and a depiction of the phases of a violet moon streaking across the top.

"There! Now, up you go!"

Jack and Koschei disconnected the various intravenous lines they'd hooked the Docto to, and carried their friend to his room to allow the drugs to finish wearing off.

"I'm staying here tonight. You two go sleep as well and we'll talk tomorrow."

"Alright, Rosie." Jack hugged her tightly. "I am _so_ glad you're home."

"Yeah," she smiled, tongue between teeth in that infamous smile. "Me too."

Koschei interjected from the doorway, "I'll just go get us back to our universe. Sleep well, Rose Tyler."

"You too. And thank you again. I owe you more than you know."

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

Once the TARDIS and her inhabitants were safely back in their universe, only five and a half hours had passed. She cut the feed from the Rift and allowed the multi-dimaensional corridor to close safely.

A quick peek showed all sleeping peacefully, Her pilot wrapped in the arms of his love. Had the TARDIS a corporeal body, She would have been dancing gleefully around Her console.

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Doctor Who. Yes, I wish I did. No, I don't earn any money from this. Yes, David Tennant is My Doctor.

ALL PRAISE TO THE MIGHTY BBC! ;)

SUMMARY: Starting at the end of Utopia, things change for the Doctor and the Master. But in a good way, I promise! Doctor/Rose. (This is my first fic, so take it easy on me, please!)

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

The Doctor woke the next "morning" as if someone had thrown a pail of cold water in his face.

He'd had the most wonderful dream.

Rose was home and in his bed, sleeping as if she hadn't a care in the world.

He grimaced and made his way to his en suite bathroom. While showering, he argued with his rather magnificent Time Lord brain that he could NOT have been asleep for more than 2 weeks. But his internal chronometer was never wrong.

"I'm going to kill him," he growled. "Finally put him out of my misery." Then, quickly dressed and stalked to the console room.

"Koschei!" he screamed. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" and made his way to his _former_ friend's room.

Koschei was woken, from a very pleasant dream thank you very much, to the sound of his door being kicked open by a very angry Oncoming Storm. He gulped and tried to scoot across the bed, one palm up in front of him as if to either attempt to calm his friend or ward him off. Both, if he was honest with himself.

"Now, Theta, I can explain..." was as far as Koschei got before the other man wrapped his hands around his neck, dragged him from his bed, and slammed him against the wall.

"What were you thinking? What did you _do_ after you DRUGGED ME?"

The Doctor didn't hear the scared gasp, the patter of feet running to his side, and barely registered the attempt to pull his hands from the other Time Lord's neck.

"Doctor, stop! Let him go! He was ony trying to help us!"

"NO! He betrayed me! He knew getting you back to me is impossible. You're _stuck_ in that other universe. YOU'RE _DEAD_!" He sobbed then, his grip slackening, pulling Koschei to him in a desperate embrace. "She's dead, Koschei. She's gone. My Rose is gone."

Koschei pulled The Doctor's arms from around him and turned him around as Rose reached for him.

"I'm here my Doctor," she reached a hand to his face. "I'm here."

His tears subsided enough to allow him to see the woman in front of him and he moved to hold her hand to his cheek. "Are you really? You're not a dream, going to disappear when I wake up, like you always do?"

She smiled that precious tongue in teeth smile and giggled. "Daft old Time Lord," and kissed him the way she had dreamed for the last thousand years.

He sobbed against her mouth, pulling her to his chest, holding her so tightly. He broke away, all to quickly to her liking, just to look at her again. "My Rose," and dove down for more of her sweet taste.

Koschei cleared his throat behind them.

The Doctor growled against Rose's mouth at the interruption, drawing a bit of a sweet, deep moan from her when he pulled her tighter to him. He decided then and there to get her to make that sound again and as soon as possible.

Koschei cleared his throat again, louder.

The Doctor ripped his mouth from Rose's with a loud, "WHAT?"

"Could you please take this somewhere else? I WAS trying to sleep." He rubbed his bruised throat for emphasis.

Rose laughed and took hold of The Doctor's hand, pulling his attention back to her. "Run!"

He laughed, happy for the first time in years, as they ran out the door.

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

**Just so's ya know... Next chapter? Yeah. Gonna be a bit... intimate. Just FYI.  
>You can skip it though... You know, if ya want. Just a bit o' fair warning.<br>;)**


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Doctor Who. Yes, I wish I did. No, I don't earn any money from this. Yes, David Tennant is My Doctor.

ALL PRAISE TO THE MIGHTY BBC! ;)

SUMMARY: Starting at the end of Utopia, things change for the Doctor and the Master. But in a good way, I promise! Doctor/Rose. (This is my first fic, so take it easy on me, please!)

**A/N: So this is where it gets a bit smutty. Just FYI.  
>You could skip it if you want...<br>Go ahead!  
><strong>**Yeah. Me neither.  
>But I'm just weak like that...<br>*love* **

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

The couple barely made it halfway down the hall before The Doctor pulled Rose back to him and pressed his mouth to hers.

Rose groaned under the onslaught of pressure he managed to put in just the right places. One hand on her hip holding her firmly and one hand buried in her hair, he turned and pressed her back against the TARDIS wall as he ravished her mouth.

Rose wimpered against The Doctor's mouth, begging for more more more. She raised her leg to wrap it around his waist and felt him grab her knee to secure her hold. She groaned louder when he pulled away, protesting his absence.

"Not in the hallway. I'm not an animal to take you against a wall like this."

"Really? Damn!"

He laughed and pressed his forehead to hers, allowing her leg to slowly drop from his hip. He groaned at the friction and sudden tightness in his slacks.

"Come on."

She laughed. "Oh, I plan to!"

He growled and started running for his door, throwing it open to bang against the wall in his haste.

Two steps into the room, he swept Rose into his arms then over his shoulder before unceremoniously tossing her into the center of his bed. She bounced once, twice, before he was on her, straddling her hips and pressing kisses to her mouth, eyes, cheeks, jawline.

"Rose. My Rose. I missed you so much. Thought I would die so many times without you here."

She gasped when he licked a long path from her cleavage, up her neck to her ear, then bit light on the skin above her jugular. Body stiff in pleasure, she felt his hands roam up her arms and down her sides, busying themselves with lifting her shirt off.

He pulled back and paused, tracing long, cool fingers across the myriad of scars across her torso.

His eyes widened at the three puckered bullet scars centered between her breasts. "Rose..." His horrified gaze lifted to hers.

"Not now. Tell you later," and pulled him back down to her.

She pressed kisses to his mouth, hands in his hair pulling gently but firmly, garnering groans of pleasure from deep in his chest. She managed to pull his jacket off (she loved that jacket), undo his tie (Mmm… plans for later), and started unbuttoning his shirt before he managed to remove her bra.

He sat up yanking his shirt from his trousers and pulling at the snaps, sending buttons flying around the room.

Rose gasped at his display of impatience, fanning the flames higher, and sat up to work at the buttons of his trousers.

The Doctor rolled off of his perch above her to stand beside the bed, kicked of his trainers, and dropped his slacks in a few smooth moves.

Rose licked her lips and smiled as her eyes roamed every available inch exposed to her.

Who knew her Doctor went commando?

This beautiful man, with his sparse chest hair scattered across his torso and leading down to an impressive sight. His cock stood to attention at her perusal, curving slightly into his stomach.

Before she could blink, he was in front of her, jerking at the ties of her pajama bottoms, yanking them off and pulling her underwear with them. Now, she is the one exposed to him to look his fill.

"Absolutely beautiful," he sighed. "My Rose," he whispers, and pulls her to his again. Skin to skin, heat to cool flesh, lips and tongues jousting.

The Doctor pressed kisses from her lips to her neck, drawing a sharp pleasured gasp from her. He grinned against her skin as he moved down, pushing her to the mattress at the same time. His lips and tongue continued down, laving her skin with soft wet kisses.

At the apex of her thighs, he lowered his mouth to the curls between her thighs, and pressed kisses to her heat. Cool, long fingers stroke, feeling her body jerk, twist, and move under his ministrations. He parts her thighs at a particularly sharp cry, separates her folds, and kisses the little bundle of nerves at the apex, pulling it into his mouth and pressing one long cold finger into her heat.

Rose screams his name as she explodes below him, but he refuses to slow down or, Gods forbid, stop. Pressing in and out of her warmth, adding another finger, feeling her tighten around him and tasting her essence, his mind is now solely concerned with the woman at his mercy. Begging him for more more more.

He spreads her open and licks her core like an ice cream cone, curling his tongue at the top, and she moans long and loud.

Rose catches her breath and cries his name again when one finger curling into her hits just the right spot and she comes again.

Rose sits up enough to grap one arm and a handful of hair to pull him to her, kissing him with such heat, he's surprised the bed covers don't burst into flames. Their tongues twist and taste and duel with each other, feeling and memorizing the shapes of each other's mouths while his finger continue to dance inside her.

She pulls her Doctor fully on top of her, feeling his erection pulse against her thigh, then rolls him onto his back and straddles his thighs.

She reaches between her legs to grasp him, stroking up and down, twisting a bit then up and down. The Doctor's groan is ripped from his lungs and his eyes roll into the back of his head as his back arches off the bed.

Rose grins wickedly with the power she has over this wonderful man.

She leans down to press kisses to his neck and chest, licking his flat nipples and nibbling the skin around them.

The Doctor feels like he's about to burst when she moves further down and licks the skin around his belly button. When she wraps her lips around his shaft and takes him into her mouth, his brain stops. No thoughts escape except, "Thank god," while "_Rose,_" is torn from his slack lips.

Rose bobs her head on his groin, tightening her lips around him, allowing the flat of her tongue to rub the underside on each stroke.

He buries his hands in her hair and holds her over him when he starts to thrust into her mouth, just barely stopping from pressing his fingers from her temples. His groans and pants get louder as she draws him in and holds his hips firmly to the mattress.

Oh, she enjoys hearing those sounds fall from those lips, begging her not to stop, more please Rose, oh god yes, right there. So, she's surprised when he yanks her off of him and pulls her mouth back to his. Their lips meet fiercely, teeth almost clacking against each other in their haste.

The Doctor rolls Rose over onto her back and spreads her knees wide, grabbing one leg to hike it high up and onto his side. He leans over her to kiss her lightly again and, pressing his forehead to hers, says "My Rose. Forever," knowing what that word means to her.

"Forever, my Doctor," she replies. A sweet kiss and he is nudging at her center. Slowly, so slowly, he inches into her, taking his time feeling every nuance of her body.

Rose is gasping and begging at the intrustion for more. Please, Doctor, more, oh god yes don't stop. Please oh god yes. Yes!

An eternity later he is buried in her completely. She marvels at the sensation of finally having her Doctor where she's wanted him for so long, at the fullness and gorgeous pleasure/pain of it.

The Doctor strains to maintain his control when her body tightens around his cock even more, her warmth and wetness driving him to insanity.

The Doctor pulls out of her just a few inches and drives back into her firmly, and is amazed at the feeling of having his Rose wrapped around him.

She can't contain her cries when he begins moving inside her. So, so slowly at first, the passionate fires starting to consume her. Her head is pushed into the pillows and her back arches her chest into his, hips jerking and legs pulling him closer.

He grits his teeth and tightens the hand on her hip, certain he's leaving bruises, but cannot bring himself to loosen his grip. His other hand bracing his body above hers.

A few more thrusts into her warmth and heat and tightness, and the Doctor's control snaps when Rose drags her nails down his back, runs an errant foot up the back of his thigh.

Her Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, leans forward over her and pulls one of her nipples into his mouth drawing on it firmly. His hips start pistoning into hers, pounding himself into her and drawing out mewling incoherent cries. He is panting above her, growling at the force, and calling her name as if it were his personal mantra.

Rose can feel a tidal wave building inside her when he speeds up.

He leans back, pushes down on her thighs to spread her wider and grinds into her sex. Thrusing harder and faster, one... two... three... four... and she's drowning in it. Screaming his name as she comes apart around him.

The Doctor cries out as internal muscles clamp down on him and pulse around him, her body arching into him and almost screaming with the force of her orgasm. He pulls her leg around his hips again and leans over her, thrusting once... twice... and he's gone. His soul spilling into her as he erupts. "Rose, Rose, oh gods, Rose"

She's coming down from the fiercest orgasm of her life and can feel him pulsing inside her, in her deepest, now aching, areas.

His breath is hot on her skin and she can feel him trembling, trying to hold himself over her.

Rose loosened her legs from their grip around his thighs, but doesn't allow her legs to fall. She gathers him to her breast, stroking his hair and back while both try to remember how to properly breathe.

She can feel both of his galloping heartbeats pounding in her breast and doesn't realize she's crying until her Doctor, her wonderful Doctor, lifts his head to look at her.

He thinks he's hurt her, scared her, her tears confirm it in his mind. The shattered look on his face has her dragging her hand to his cheek and pulling his face down for a kiss so sweet.

Her breath ghosts on his lips and she whispers, "I love you." Kisses the corner of his mouth. "I love you." Kisses his chin. "I love you." And repeats her declaration after pressing her lips to his any part of him she can reach.

The Doctor releases a breath he didn't know he was holding, a wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"Never got to say it, did I?"

She shakes her head.

"Rose Tyler." He grinned at the feel of her name rolling off his tongue and pushed the hair from her face to look her in the eye. "My light in the dark. My Golden Goddess." He grinned his mad, manic, snarky grin. "My Bad Wolf." He wagged his eyebrows at her, making her laugh. "I love you every day I live and will for the rest of my lives."

A tear falls from her eye and she kisses his nose. "Quite right, too."

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Doctor Who. Yes, I wish I did. No, I don't earn any money from this. Yes, David Tennant is My Doctor.

ALL PRAISE TO THE MIGHTY BBC! ;)

SUMMARY: Starting at the end of Utopia, things change for the Doctor and the Master. But in a good way, I promise! Doctor/Rose. (This is my first fic, so take it easy on me, please!)

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

Jack made his way down the TARDIS halls, shirt opened and trousers barely hanging on hips, yawning and rubbing a hand through his hair. As he turned into the kitchen for a much-needed cup of coffee, he bumped into The Master.

"Sorry 'bout that," he mumbled and moved to pass the Time Lord.

The next thing he knew The Master had him pinned to the kitchen wall, snogging the life out of him.

He gasped for breath when Koschei pulled away. "I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Good." Koschei grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back down the hall to Jack's room.

And the door closes behind them.

01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01010111 01101000 01101111

**A/N: So this is the end of this story. It'll continue (hopefully soon) as a series (I think). Definitely will be a few oneshots and some multi-chapters. **

**Any suggestions anyone has please please _please_ feel free to message to me. Credit is always given where credit is due, and gods know I could use a kick-start every now and then. **

**Cheers and love!  
>Vala<strong>


	17. Notice for those interested

Hi everyone!

Thanks so so so flippin much for all the reviews and support. You have absolutely no idea what it means to me to have actually finished this on a good note.

I've got a new one ready go now but it's not a sequel… That's in the works. Hopefully, my muse will get off her lazy behind and help me out cause I'm serious flabbergasted. (Sucks when you know how you want it to end/work out in the meantime, but have NO CLUE how to get there…)

In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the next story "All Of Time And Space". It's 11th Doctor/Rose-centric cause I love Rose.

Thanks again to my reviewers: LilienRose, Mary Matthesen, Dreamcatcher49, Stuck. In. Wonderland.8510, cammiestar58 and Inviolate Words of Blue Ink.

LOVE YOU GUYS BUNCHES!

Vala


End file.
